halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-
Talk Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 hi Hello lee i would like to talk to you about something please. thanks,--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :You've been told a dozen times to stop leaving talk page messages asking if you can leave a talk page message. If you have something to say, just say it. And it's universally impolite to refer to people by last name unless they tell you it's okay. 9:27, April 17, 2012 (EST) RE: Your Tone Yes, I know I have a problem with remaining neutral. I'll try better in future. I just find this almost ironic after what happened the other day with Hunter Zealot. Just feeling like beating my head with cement block after reading your intervention among my messages. But fighting gets no-one anywhere. Like I said, I'll try harder next time. Cheers, :I don't know if you were just waiting for Sona to take your preferred course of action or if you were merely busy, but that's irrelevant. What I was getting at was that you intervened pretty damn fast in contrast to yesterday. SotF Random Oh god, dude. I hopped on the IRC to hit you up about something, but you weren't online, so I decided to login to this old thing. Just wanted to let you know that although I'll never be socialist (we can chat about economics and that kind of stuff someday), I... think I have gone Social Democrat (to an extent?) It's weird. Anyways, keep chilling out in Special Forces you hardass, later. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 01:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back A Better Wiki Can You Please YTurn On Badges? --HaloRacing343 (talk) 13:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Hey -AR-, the user you banned yesterday (Atlas343) was not vandalizing my articles maliciously, I spoke with him over XBL, and he said that he was messing around. Please unban him. If not, I understand. Have a nice day.--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) A Thanks Good Evening/Morning -AR-. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out in my articles on this wiki, and dealing with my stubbornness on changes. Good luck on wherever Special Operations takes you.--B1blancer2 (talk) 00:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Roger that.--B1blancer2 (talk) 01:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you have anything that could help me make the Barkhov article seem realistic and canon ? If so please tell me.--Atlas343 (talk) 02:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages Hey AR, would it be considered plagiarism to take an image from DeviantART without asking the author first?--B1blancer2 (talk) 02:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: If you could Pics or GTFO? RE: New Rojet Militia Hey, thanks for the insight and I plan on fixing it to resemble canon militia, but: 1. It was simply named "New Rojet Militia" because it was founded in the city of said name but is actually the new police force of the planet. 2. And majority of the Militia is made up of civvies. --Jacen Fett (talk) 07:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Tabber? Hello! I got a question, how do I make my tabber extension on my wiki look somewhat like yours, because I'd like to create several "tabs" without having the ugly look to them? -- 17:50,10/29/2013 17:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Administrative evaluation , This is an official administrative notice informing you that your current standing as an administrator of Halo Fanon is under evaluation by the community. Due to a number of reasons as explained on the evaluation page, your administrative position has been placed under question by a number of Halo Fanon users. Please indicate in writing on my talk page if you would like to appeal your case, or if you accept the possibility of being removed from the administration. If you have not done so already, please see the guidelines on this procedure if you are interested in appealing. If you do not respond within three days, it will be taken as an indication that you do not wish to appeal. Sincerely, Sonasaurus, bureaucrat|18:01, November 2, 2013 (EST)}}